video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas and Alexandra
|running time = 165 minutes |catalogue number = CC7385 |rating = |re-released by = VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment|re-release date = }} Nicholas and Alexandra is a UK VHS release by Columbia Tristar Home Video on 19th August 1991, It got re-released by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 4th May 1992, It got re-released by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 7th October 1996 and it got re-released by Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment on 1st July 2002. Description Cast * Laurence Olivier as Count Witte, the Prime Minister * Michael Jayston as Nicholas * Janet Suzman as Alexandra * Tom Baker as Rasputin * Michael Redgrave as Sazonov * Jack Hawkins as Vladimir * Harry Andrews as Nikolasha, Nicholas's uncle * Roderic Noble as Alexei * Ania Marson as Olga * Lynne Frederick as Tatiana * Candace Glendenning as Marie (spelling on screen) * Fiona Fullerton as Anastasia * Irene Worth as The Queen Mother Marie Fedorovona(spelling on screen) * Martin Potter as Prince Felix Yusupov * Timothy West as Dr. Eugene Botkin * Jean-Claude Drouot as Gilliard, the children's Swiss tutor * John Hallam as Nagorny, a young sailor who is Alexis's faithful personal bodyguard * Guy Rolfe as Dr. Fedorov * John Wood as Col. Kobylinsky * Eric Porter as Stolypin, Prime Minister after Witte * Maurice Denham as Kokovtsov * Ralph Truman as Rodzianko * Gordon Gostelow as Guchkov * John McEnery as Kerensky * Michael Bryant as Lenin * Brian Cox as Trotsky * James Hazeldine as Stalin * Steven Berkoff as Pankratov * Ian Holm as Yakovlev * Alan Webb as Yurovsky * Roy Dotrice as General Alexeiev (spelling on screen) * Richard Warwick as Grand Duke Dmitry (spelling on screen) * Alexander Knox as the American Ambassador to Russia * Curt Jürgens as the German Consul to Switzerland * Julian Glover as Gapon Opening (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Nicholas and Alexandra (1971) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Nicholas and Alexandra (1971) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1992 release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1992 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Nicholas and Alexandra (1971) Closing (Original 1992 release) * End of Nicholas and Alezandra (1971) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1996 Re-release) * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1996 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Nicholas and Alexandra (1971) Closing (1996 Re-release) * End of Nicholas and Alezandra (1971) * Closing Credits Film * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1992 release The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 with clips of "Oliver", "Kramer vs. Kramer", "The Guns of Navarone", "The Way We Were", "On the Waterfront" and "Gandhi". 1996 Re-release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Strictly Ballroom", "Richard III", "City Slickers", "The Lawnmower Man", "The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp", "The Princess Bride" and "The Carry On Collection". Gallery Nicholas-And-Alexandra-Michael-Jayston-Janet-Suzman- 57.jpg Nicholas-And-Alexandra-Vhs-Video-Rare.jpg Nicholas-And-Alexandra-Vhs-Video-Rare- 57.jpg Category:Nicholas and Alexandra Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:Horizon Pictures Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:BBFC PG Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Category:2002 VHS Releases